You Can't Always Get What You Want
by MissMinty7
Summary: Lily and Rose are in love but no one approves of their love. Not everything has a happy ending. ONESHOT. COUSIN-INCEST.  Birthday present for my friend, Kate.


**A/N This is a birthday present for my B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L friend, Kate. LOVE YOU TO BITS! Hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna Potter<strong>

Lily had always been sweet and nice and always did what she was told. Lily was never the rebel nor the rule breaker. But when it came to Rose, Lily was ready to break _every_ rule in the book. For Rose she was ready to do _anything_ just to be with her.

But no one approved, not because they were both girls, but because they were cousins, they said that it wasn't supposed to be like that, that this wasn't_ real_, only something they had made up in their heads, not love, nothing like love. But Lily knew otherwise, she was only 15, but she could still tell whether she was in love or not.

A look from Rose could cause her heart to stop beating for a second, a smile made her feel glowing and a kiss made her feel like she was able to fly away to paradise.

But they had to keep it hidden, because if the others knew what they were doing when they were alone Lily and Rose would never be allowed to be alone together, because it was wrong, it was not allowed. Their family had found out once, and it was scary, it had made Lily cry for hours and hours. But they all thought it was over, that Lily and Rose had gotten over it and were just cousins, friends, mates or whatever.

All Lily wanted was her love for Rose to be approved, to be accepted so they didn't have to hide. All she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy, but it didn't seem possible when the people around her didn't want_ her_ to be happy. It all just seemed a little unfair.

But now it was over, now it was not worth anything and the only thing Lily ended up with were memories of the times they had spent together. And a heart broken into million pieces and it seemed to be impossible to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Molly Weasley<strong>

Rose was the total opposite of Lily, she was the rebel and the rule breaker. Rose was the selfish one and never did anything for anyone. But when it came to Lily, Rose was ready to do_ anything_. Rose was ready to go against _everyone_ in the world just to be with Lily.

But it was hard, not being approved, it was hard to always hide in the shadows instead of just stepping into the spotlight. Rose was_ always_ in the spotlight, but not when she was with Lily, when she was with Lily she was in the dark, she hid away from their family.

The 17 year old had had plenty of girlfriends but none of them had made her feel just quite the way Lily had. The smallest touch made butterflies form in her stomach, a wink made her forget what she was thinking and a kiss made her feel like skipping around the earth.

But having to hide was just so hard; having to make everyone think they were just friends was even harder. All Rose wanted to do was to stand on the top of the highest mountain and scream out that Lily Luna Potter was her girlfriend and that she loved her to the moon and back. But that wasn't allowed, for it was wrong.

Rose often wondered how something so wrong could feel so right, and she thought she'd never find the answer, but one day she did. She came to the conclusion that something so wrong felt so right because it was _wrong_ and no one approved.

What Rose wanted was for their love to be right and their relationship approved but no one did. They would never be approved as lovers, as a couple.

But one day she had decided they couldn't do this anymore, that _she_ couldn't do this anymore, the hiding was just too hard. Now all she had with Lily was their family. Lily looked so broken now, she almost never smiled and if she did, it never reached her eyes.

Rose felt so guilty for doing this to her and she hoped that one day, Lily would forgive her, but now, this was the right thing to do.


End file.
